Beautiful Attempt
by DecemberPaintedWings
Summary: Peyton Sawyer always remembered one life-altering event when it was time to make hard decisions.  It was time again, so here she is thinking about something that terrifies her.  *Rated T for violence, and implied possible death* One-Shot


Beautiful Attempt

Sitting in the basement she felt so hopeless. Earlier when she had been getting ready for the Prom she was so excited. The beautiful white dress and the make-up were definitely not her normal clothing. But she wanted to be girly just for tonight. All of this was for her and Lucas because after the year they'd had, all the happiness they could get was deserved. Peyton had death on her mind now, as the man who stalked her and made her life a living Hell stroked her hair. He paced back and forth behind her, the world spinning madly from the drugs he'd given her. All she wanted more than anything now was to die, to just give up so that she wouldn't have to deal with the aftermath of this again. If she died he couldn't hurt her anymore; it would be over for good this time.

Now wasn't the time to die like a coward though. Peyton knew it was time to show the courage that living took sometimes. Strength was the only thing that could save her as she struggled against the ropes and cringed at the thought of feeling his touch once more. He wouldn't win this time. Cowering inside her nightmares and silently accepting defeat were no longer options for her. Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer was strong. She would live to see Haley and Nathan's baby, kiss Luke and tell him she loved him, make up with Brooke actually meaning the "I'm sorry" this time. Holding to promises she made herself, she fought. Then she wasn't alone with the psycho anymore – Brooke came after her. She had realized something was wrong and she came for Peyton just like she always had when rescuing was needed.

Brooke was tied up next to Peyton. They screamed together, twisting and trying to break free. But still they couldn't admit who was right or wrong. They fought over it, calling each other names and snapping viciously. Fear was gripping their souls and it was making Peyton feel sick. No one knew where they were. Help wasn't coming and only they could save themselves, but how? Psycho-Derek had them right where he wanted them. Then he drew out the knife. Peyton decided instantly to get that knife and stab him until his blood stained the floor and he couldn't walk through her dreams to haunt her ever again. Always good at acting and pretending that she was fine with things, turned out to be to her advantage. She played up his ego, making him believe that she would kill Brooke. Slapping her and standing there with a maniac gleam in her eyes Peyton raised the knife into the air. Thrusting back she stabbed that psycho in the chest for all she was worth.

Hurriedly, frantic to free Brooke, she looked on in horror as he opened his eyes and spoke to them. "So disappointed," he groaned, fury lighting his eyes. "You know, I changed my mind….I think I'll kill you first."He drew the knife from inside his chest and stared at it transfixed by the bloodiness of the blade. Peyton knew they needed to be gone NOW. Running as fast as she had ever done in her entire life, she blazed up the stairs. Her bedroom was the only place she could think to go. No matter what he would find her in the house. But it would be on her terms, not his. She would be ready for the bastard. Blood bloomed vivid red against the white of his dress shirt. Slumped against her door he bellowed for it to be opened. If that's what he really wants, that's what he'll get thought Peyton to herself, white hot with fury.

The wooden door creaked open into the silent room as the psycho twisted the knob. Prowling into the darkness, smirking at his good fortune he said smugly, "You forgot to lock the door." Boldly brandishing an active taser with her teeth bared at him Peyton growled, "I didn't forget." Pressing it into his neck, feeling the metal jump in her hands with strain she growled again. "Doesn't feel good, does IT?" Shoving him backwards, he fell down against the closet door.

Red boxing gloves on her hands, Peyton stood tall. She told him to get up and fight because she wasn't running away anymore. The fierceness of her survival instincts was evident in the adrenaline of her motions. Nothing was going to get hold of her now. Peyton was going to win. She was winning to live, using her anger to survive and be someone. She wasn't ready to die, not until it was her time. This WASN'T her time.

Years later, Peyton had a decision to make. As she was making the choice of having a baby or not having one to possibly save herself from death, she remembered that night. Anguish had filled her, pitting into her soul. Blood had stained her face, hands and dress. Her best friend had been a warrior by her side as she destroyed the monster that plagued her, finally gaining freedom. That was the day she had decided to never again let fear rule her life. Nothing she ever did would be determined by fear consequence. Living like that was dying one day at a time. Sometimes living could be an act of courage, but only with no restraints.

Her chains had been lost long ago. Peyton had once thought that it wasn't her time to die. Now it was her baby's time to live. If she could live with them, Luke and the baby, that would be wonderful. If not, Peyton would at know that she had the courage to really live for someone else. She had lived for herself. Nothing was more beautiful than this life and she would share it, even if it was the last time. Destroying the monster a second time, she squared her shoulders and tightened her resolve as she went to tell Lucas.


End file.
